Votos de Amor
by Sarah Casguel
Summary: Capitulo 2!... La decisión que ha tomado, puede ser la equivocada, y el recuerdo del corazón comienza a manifestarse creando confusión.
1. Prologo

Votos de amor (KyoTen)

Prologo

Así que esto es lo que es sentirse sin ti, no puedo creer que ya no me recuerdes, tantas cosas que vivimos juntos, jamás pensé aceptar el que me enamoraste locamente, y aunque no te lo demostraba, me encantaba verte siempre tan optimista y sentir tus carisias a diario, pero eso, ya no volverá… intente… pero… tu mirada risueña en tu "nuevo" futuro me decía que debería de dejarte ir. Ahora que lo medito, siempre me preocupaba por ti a mi manera… ¿estúpido no?... eso debiste de pensar de mi ayer… ahora ni capaz soy de dar la cara en tu otra Boda…

-¡Kyousuke!- esa voz, mi hermano debe de estar asombrado por el gran desorden del departamento, sentí sus paso acercarse con mucho cuidado, en un acto reflejo, me incorpore, sentándome a una de las orillas de la cama, el lado donde tu solías dormir, me revolví los cabellos, mientras la puerta de la habitación se habría violentamente- Kyousuke… -susurro suavemente Yuuichi, tal vez al verme en este estado, que ni yo mismo creo en el que caí, lo mire, Odio esa maldita mirada de preocupación que me ha estado dando estas últimas semanas, ¡LA ODIO!

-Deja de Mirarme así ¡Maldita sea!- Me levante violentamente, y pase a un lado de mi hermano ignorándolo completamente, en estos momentos me importaba un pepino el que estuviera aquí, él sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido anoche, sabía que no iba a ir a esa Boda.

En silencio, saque unos cuantos ingrediente del Refrigerador, y comencé a prepararme un desayuno, aunque sentía la mirada de mi hermano sobre mí, seguí ignorándolo…

"_En verdad… Lo siento… Pero… fue muy lindo, pasar tiempo contigo…yo" _

¡Maldición!, allí estaban nuevamente esas palabras, porque simplemente no desaparecen de mi cabeza, ¿Por qué?, ¿tal vez fue el cómo actué antes de que terminara de hablar?, o ¿Por qué golpe a ese estúpido de Taiyo en el camino?, o ¿todas las anteriores?

-Te siente Culpable Kyousuke…-tras aquellas palabras, mire fijamente los huevos que tenía en mis manos, aun sin partir- aunque Taiyo se merecía ese puñetazo y muchos más… al menos deberías de haber escuchado lo que te tenía que decir… Kyousuke…

¿Era eso cierto?, pues no lo sé, mire a mi hermano en busca de una respuesta en su mirada, pero allí esta esa maldita mirada de Preocupación y…

-¡NO SOY UN MALDITO MENDIGO PARA QUE ME MIRES ASI!-le Grite, odiaba que me miraran con pena… como si no pudiera sobrellevar esto, como si fuera uno de esos vagos de la calle que no tiene hogar.

-Kyousuke Yo…

-¡LARGATE!-ya estaba arto, Quiero estar solo, aun sabiendo que le estaba gritando a mi hermano, aun teniendo su mirada de sorpresa y desaprobación enfrente de mí- Que te Largues…-lo mire con esa mirada fría que les mandaba a todos, antes de conocerlo a él, antes de que él pudiera sacar a mi verdadero lado- No me hagas repetírtelo… Yuuichi…-mi voz era fría, y tenebrosa, eso lo note, en como mi hermano me miro, y de dirigió en silencio hacia la salida, yo en ningún momento cambie mi semblante frio, me dirigí a ver que mi hermano se fuera, esto volteo y me miro, iba a decir algo, pero algo lo izo callarse, me vio la espalda y salió en completo silencio.

Me quede allí, mirando la puerta, mientras la alarma del tostador comenzó a sonar, allí note, que una débil y sigilosa lagrima baja por mi mejilla, mientras de apoco otra y otra la seguía, me deje caer de rodillas al piso, y intente de ahogar inútilmente mis leves sollozos, mientras que su voz me venía a la cabeza, la imagen de cuando hacia berrinches, al no darle un beso de despedida o buenas noches, su risa, sus cabellos castaños que tanto me encantaba desarreglar, sus ojos metalizados, sus "Te amo Kyousuke"….

-Tenma… -solté levemente, mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia el techo, y las lágrimas se hacían más constantes.

"_-No creo que debamos salir a esta hora- _

_-Venga Kyousuke… me lo prometiste… - _

_-suspiro- Si, Si… pero… ¿Por qué tanto el querer ir a la rivera? _

_-sonrisa- S-e-c-r-e-t-o~ _

_-¡CUIDADO!" _

-Te amo…

Continuara~


	2. Capitulo 1

Yujuuu~ he aquí el capítulo 1 de este Proyecto loco que se me ocurrió. Espero les agrade y comente, que sus comentario me hacen feliz y son mi pan de cada día (además de mi paga *Guiño*)… a si… y si alguien me quiere matar… mandar amenazas de muerte… en facebook tengo mi pagina~ (wn como me hago propaganda *Ríe raramente*) para que la busquen… es *Música misteriosa a lo Elivas o HolaSoyGerman* … Sarah Casguel~ … escríbanlo tal cual… y voy a aparecer una monita de cabellos rojos dibujada y pintada por…*la golpean con un sartén*

Chica misteriosa con máscara de Yaoming: sin más Demora el fic… disfrútenlo… *saca un zapato de extraños lugres*

* * *

Capitulo 1

-No creo que debamos salir a esta hora- Dijo Kyousuke, mientras este era jalado por Tenma, pero el segundo tras escuchar lo dicho por Kyousuke se volteo a encáralo.

-Venga Kyousuke…Me lo prometiste- esto lo dijo con un aire de desilusión en su voz, y su mirada también demostraba lo desilusionado que estaba.

Ambos chicos se encontraban rodeados por la blanca nieve, Kyousuke con la edad de 25 años, dejaba ver su atractivo muy fácilmente aun con esa ropa abrigadora encima de él, mientras que Tenma con la edad de 24, pasaba muy fácilmente como una chica, sea por su estatura o por sus rasgos finos.

Kyousuke, miro a Tenma, y como de costumbre se sonrojo, pero dejo salir un leve suspiro y rápidamente miro al castaño, con una sonrisa que solo podía sacar cuando Tenma estaba cerca.

-Sí, Si… -tras escuchar aquello, la mirada de Tenma se ilumino, y volvió a tomar la mano de Kyousuke, pero esta vez no la jalo, simplemente la sostuvo y entrelazo los dedos. Kyousuke simplemente siguió a Tenma, jugando de vez en cuando con los dedos del castaño- Pero… ¿Por qué tanto el querer ir a la rivera?- Kyousuke tras decir aquello, dirigió su mirada a Tenma, mientras que el castaño había desviado la mirada y desecho el agarre de las manos, camino unos pasos más para después dar una vuelta completa sobre sus talones y quedar en frente de Kyousuke a unos metros.

-S-e-c-r-e-t-o~ -Canto Tenma con una sonrisa sobre su rostro y un leve sonrojo, tras aquello a Kyousuke lo recorrió un escalofrió de pies a cabeza, y su corazón comenzó a doler…

Tenma volvió a caminar, mientras que Kyousuke lo seguía por detrás, Tenma paro para mirar a Kyousuke y dedicarle una sonrisa… pero…

-¡CUIDADO!-grito uno de los transeúntes, pero ese grito fue opacado por el fuerte rechinar de intento de frenado y el clac son de un gran bus de carga, Kyousuke reacciono ante el grito, se hacerlo lo más que pudo a Tenma y lo agarro por una de las mangas del abrigo…

Unos 5 cuerpos tirados y sangrando, los murmullos de la gente, el sonido de la ambulancia y patrullas llegando, la escena no era nada alentadora para dos personas que fueron las más afectadas, un chico de cabellos castaños identificado como Matsukaze Tenma y otro chico de cabellos verdes identificado como Fey Rune, de 24 y 20 años Respectivamente…

_**&&& 1 mes después &&& **_

Kyousuke conversaba con una de las enfermeras enfrente de la cama donde yacía Tenma, la mujer intentaba de calmar a Kyousuke inútilmente, mientras que Yuuichi observaba desde la puerta la conversación… pero algo cerca de la cama de Tenma le llamo la atención…

-Por favor comprenda, no le podemos asegurar de que él se despierte "Tal día a tal hora" es imposible… -dijo por 5 vez la enfermera, y cuando Kyousuke iba a reprochar por 5 vez consecutiva…

-Kyousuke… -la voz de Yuuichi le llamo, este se volteo a ver a su hermano quien miraba con sorpresa, donde se encontraba Tenma, con curiosidad, dirigió su mirada hacia donde dormía el castaño, pero, no se encontró con los ojos cerrados de Tenma, sus orbes azules metalizados estaban a la vista, mirándolo, rápidamente él y la enfermera se acercaron a los pies de la cama.

Tenma, miro a su alrededor y llevo sus manos hacia la cabeza, en muestra de malestar, esto la enfermera lo paso por alto.

-¿Cómo te sientes Tenma? –pregunto Kyousuke, con una sonrisa de tranquilidad, mirando cada movimiento del castaño.

La enfermera tras ver la reacción de Kyousuke dejo salir un suspiro, y comenzó a dirigirse hasta la salida, pero…

-Me duele la cabeza Doctor… -fue la Respuesta de Tenma.

La enfermera se volteo violentamente, y volvió a un lado de Kyousuke, mientras que este, solo miraba incrédulo, lo que había dicho Tenma, por otro lado Yuuichi había sacado una conclusión muy rápida de la situación y ya se encontraba sacando a Kyousuke de la habitación de Tenma…

-¿¡Pero qué haces Hermano!

-Kyousuke… debes de dejar que chequeen a Tenma y esperar a que te dicen los doctores de cómo se encuentra…

-¿Qué estas insinuando?...acaso… -tras decir aquello, Yuuichi desvió la mirada, y un miedo sin fundamente inundo a Kyousuke, aunque el sabia de que Tenma no era de esas personas que hacían una broma, Prefirió mentirse y decirse que era un broma, antes de ver con claridad, la situación, pero las palabras de Yuuichi lo había sacado de esa mentira- No… -comenzó a Pronunciar, suavemente, casi para sí, pero la imagen de su hermano ocultándole la mirada- Esto es un mal sueño…

-Kyousuke…- pronuncio Yuuichi, al ver a su hermano, de dorillas en el suelo, con la mirada apagada- E-Esperemos a ver que nos dicen los Médicos… ¿V-Vale?

_¿Fue aquí donde… lo perdí…?_

_**&& horas después &&**_

Yuuichi, Kyousuke y Tenma iban en completo silencio, el castaño no decía nada, ni preguntaban nada, mientras que Yuuichi miraba discretamente por el retro visor a Tenma, este iba distraído, perdido en sus pensamientos, rápidamente Yuuichi miro de reojo a su hermano, iba igual que Tenma, Perdido en sus pensamientos…

-Bueno… -hablo al final Yuuichi llamando la atención de ambos muchachos- es Mejor que lo sepas ahora Tenma…- tras decir aquello, sonrió de la mejor manera que podía en esos momentos.

-¿De qué hablas?-esa pregunta izo que Kyousuke simplemente suspirara pesadamente… y las palabras del Doctor vinieran a su mente…

"_No sabemos cuán grave es el daño que ha tenido, y tampoco puedo asegurara de que recuerde estos últimos 6 años…" _

Tras aquello Kyousuke frunció el seño, y maldijo por lo bajo, mientras que Yuuichi, sin quitar la atención del volante, buscaba las palabras correctas para decirle a Tenma, a donde iban, que era lo que le ocurría, entre otras cosas.

-¿Me dirás lo que debo de saber?-volvió a preguntar el castaño, ante el silencio de los hermanos- pero… antes que nada… -ahora si Kyousuke miro de reojo al castaño, mientras Yuuichi prestaba atención a las palabras del castaño- ¿Hacia dónde me llevan?

-Kyousuke… es mejor que tu le digas… -Kyousuke tras escuchar aquello, miro a su hermano con sorpresa, quien sonreía nervioso- Kyousuke…

-Serás….-dijo entre dientes, mientras miraba al castaño, quien esperaba con cara de muy pocos amigos una respuesta- … Vamos… ha…

-¿Hacia dónde?...

-Tú Puedes Kyousuke -Animo Yuuichi.

-¡Hermano Cállate! –Amenazo Kyousuke, mientras volteaba la mirada hacia su hermano, quien sonreía- Lo estas Disfrutando… eres un…

-Kyousuke, Mides tus palabras en frente de Tenma…

-¡¿PODRIAN RESPONDERME?

Yuuichi dejos de sonreír y estaciono el auto, mientras que Kyousuke bajo de una vez por todas, para abrirle la puerta a Tenma, este bajo, viendo el gran edificio en el que se encontraban…

-¿Dónde…?

-En el Séptimo piso esta el departamento… donde… vivimos…

-¿He?... –El castaño miro con sorpresa al Kyousuke, pero este lo miraba tranquilo, cosa que sorprendió más aun al castaño- Es… Es una Broma… ¿Ci-Cierto?...

Yuuichi quien ahora también se encontraba a un lado del castaño, simplemente dirigió su mirada a la de su Hermano, rápidamente posiciono una mano sobre el hombro del Tenma atrayéndole la atención hacia él, mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar en dirección al edificio, dejando a Kyousuke detrás de ellos…

"_-Ten…Digo Matsukaze, Nosotros te explicaremos lo que ocurre… -_

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?" _

-Tenma…-dejo salir un leve susurro, mientras dirigía su mirada ámbar al cielo, pero un vago recuerdo volvió a su mente, las palabras que le había dicho ese chico de cabellos violetas, hicieron que Kyousuke, en su mirada tuviera determinación, su corazón comenzó a latir, mientras que a su mente volvía la sonrisa de Tenma.

Sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro del edificio, alcanzando a su hermano y el castaño, este último, miraba en todas direcciones y por la expresión en su rostro, se notaba que estaba realmente confundido, Kyousuke al darse cuenta de esto, agarro el brazo a Tenma y lo arrastro hacia el ascensor mientras Yuuichi los seguía dejando salir unos cuantos suspiros.

Una vez en el departamento los orbes metalizados vagaron por el lugar, viendo algunas de sus pertenencias, y muchas fotografías donde se encontraba el y Kyousuke sonriendo amenamente, cosa que le llamo la atención, rápidamente dirigió la mirada al peli azulado menor, y un extraño sentimiento inundó su corazón.

Yuuichi noto la mirada de Tenma, y también dirigió su mirada en la misma dirección del castaño encontrándose con su hermano, esto lo izo sonreír y tener al final las palabras correspondiente para explicarle a Tenma la situación…

-Te…-pero antes de terminar callo- Matsukaze- Finalmente lo llamo por su apellido, tenía que mantenerse a raya fuera como fuera, pero estaba más preocupado por Kyousuke que por él en esos momentos- Por lo que nos Dijo el Señor Gouenji… has perdido la memoria de 6 años… desde tu accidente… hacia tras… -Tenma asistió, el docto le había dicho lo mismo, pero Yuuichi quería asegurarse- Ahora… No estoy muy seguro de soltártelo todo seguido… o de apoco… pero iré directo al grano… Tú y Kyousuke estaban comprometidos… y desde ya hace 4 años viven juntos… -Kyousuke miro con sorpresa a su hermano, y le castaño también miraba sorprendido, pero la seriedad con la que Yuuichi le decía las cosas, le dejaban en claro que todo era verdad- además… su Boda iba a ser en dos meses más… aunque por tu condición en estos momentos no podrá celebrarse como corresponde… y Sobre tus padres… -Callo, mientras miraba a Kyousuke, este simplemente suspiro completamente fastidiado, desviando la mirada…

-¿Qué sucede con mis padres?-fue la pregunta que izo Tenma, para que Yuuichi volviera con su atención hacia el castaño, encontrándose con una mirada de Miedo- Dímelo Por favor…

-No estoy muy seguro- volvió a mirara a Kyousuke, pero esta vez de reojo- pero… desde que terminaste tu otra relación… te dejaron a tu suerte- Tenma se sorprendió por eso, e iba a decir algo, pero se cayó enseguida al ver que Yuuichi suspiraba cansadamente- … el poco contacto que tenias con ellos, se termino cuando comenzaste tu "Desdichada" relación con Kyousuke… y como Aki estaba siendo amenazada por tu padres… te… ¿decidiste venir a vivir con Kyousuke…?

Tras decir aquello, Yuuichi sonrió con una sonrisa nerviosa a Tenma, pero este le dio Gracia la interrogante del mayor, por otro lado, Kyousuke se encontraba con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Jeje… Pero… ¿Yo había Terminado con Taiyou?

Yuuichi simplemente miro tristemente a Tenma, y Kyousuke simplemente bufo enfadado, ambos hermanos sabían con muchos detalles el porqué Tenma había cortado con Taiyou dos días antes de la boda, mandándolo al infierno, y he allí el por qué sus padres lo dejaron a su suerte. Pero ¿Qué podían hacer?... Tenma había perdido la memoria, y al parecer, también había olvidado lo que Taiyou izo… ese simple hecho ya molestaba de sobremanera a Kyousuke, que no pudo ocultar su enfado, en ningún momento desde que Tenma izo esa pregunta… y esto iba en aumento, por como su "dolor de cabeza", hablaba tan risueñamente del peli anaranjado…

Kyousuke entro al baño, para lavarse la cara, la noche ya había llegado, y Yuuichi ya se había ido a su departamento que se encontraba al otro lado de la cuidad, y Tenma no paraba de hablar de que Taiyou aquello, Taiyou esto otro, y después disculparse por no medir sus palabras… o preguntarle si se había molestado, pero Kyousuke, simplemente negaba y mentía descaradamente en frente de Tenma…

-Claro que estoy enfadado ¡maldita sea!- grito muy bajo, mientras fuertemente golpeaba el espejo (imaginándose la cara de Taiyou), rompiéndolo, mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre recorrían sus manos, y una mirada demasiado fría y amenazante se reflejaba en los pedazos del objeto, regados por todo el baño.

Cerró sus ojos, mientras comenzaba a respirar lentamente, una vez que su gran seño fruncido se relajo un poco, pero sin desaparecer completamente, miro el desastre que izo, suspiro frustrado, y se dispuso a limpiar su desastre…

-Estúpido, Hijo de sol… -refunfuño entre dientes, omitiendo el dolor de sus nudillos, e ignorando el hecho de que podría tener más de un fragmente de vidrio incrustado en su mano-algún día te golpeare y destrozare esa sonrisa de comercial que tienes…

Pero, antes de recoger otro fragmentó del espejo, la puerta del baño, se abrió precipitadamente, haciendo que Kyousuke votara los fragmentos recogidos, y dirigiendo su mirada a la persona que se encontraba allí…

-Tenma… -susurro levemente, mientras que el castaño, dirigió su mirada al piso, sorprendiéndose por los fragmentos que en este yacían, algunos con sangre, cosa que lo alerto, y rápidamente miro a Kyousuke, encontrándose con la mano derecha del muchacho teñido de ese rojo carmesí, y notando que en esta habían fragmentos del vidrio roto.

-¡Tsurugi!- Regaño, mientras que Rápidamente agarraba al mayo por uno de los brazos y lo sacaba del baño, sentándolo en el living, el castaño fue en busca de alcohol, pinzas, todo lo necesario para curar al muchacho, mientras que Kyousuke, aun se encontraba sorprendido de que Tenma anduviera despierto a esa hora.

-Si son las una de la madrugada…-susurro con pesar, mientras un fuerte dolor, le izo mirarse su mano, al verla, no se sorprendido mucho, ya la había tenido así… no mucho peor tuvo su mano, años atrás, antes de conocer a Tenma…

Nuevamente sus memorias se lo estaban llevándoselo, pero unos pasos apresurados, lo hicieron volver a la realidad, miro a su costado, para encontrase con Tenma, quien ya a sujetaba su mano y unas pinzas en la otra para retírale los fragmentos, pasaron unos segundo y con nerviosismo Tenma acerco la pinza a uno de los fragmentos, pero Kyousuke noto lo tembloroso que el castaño se encontraba, si la mano y la pinza no podían agarra el fragmento, donde se movían de un lado hacia otro, Kyousuke suspiro, y con su mano libre agarro la mano con la cual Tenma sostenía la pinza, ese agarre izo que Tenma se sonrojara de sobremanera, pero a la vez nuevamente su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y dejándolo más calmado, sus orbes azules metalizados, miraron los ámbares de Kyousuke, haciendo que nuevamente ese extraño sentimiento inundara su corazón, relajándolo… Tenma de un momento a otro, le entrego la pinza sin reprochar algo, aunque en ningún momento aparto la mirada de Kyousuke y este tampoco la aparto, y aunque por más que quisiera besarlo en esos momentos, Kyousuke no podía, Simplemente no podía, así que rápidamente aparto la mirada, se podría decir que violentamente, cosa que extraño al castaño…

-Ve a dormir… recuerda que mañana viene Aki y Ranmaru- Tenma miro a Kyousuke, mientras que un pequeño dolor se apoderaba de su pecho, y en completo silencio, se dirigió a la habitación… pero rápidamente recordó que solo había una cama en el departamento, volteo a mirara a Kyousuke y como si estuvieran conectados, este respondió a su duda, antes de ser pronunciada…

-Yo dormiré en el Sofá… descansa…Matsukaze…

Por alguna extraña razón, Tenma odio que lo llamara por su apellido, Lo odio de sobre manera, desde que lo vio en el hospital, Tsurugi, le daba un aire de tranquilidad, de vez en cuando, sin notarlo, acercaba su mano, para tomar la del él, pero rápidamente reaccionaba y se la llevaba a su pecho, ¿Por qué?, era la pregunta a todas esas extrañas cosas que le hacía sentir Tsurugi, y lo que también se cuerpo hacia inconscientemente cuando estaba demasiado cerca, además la imagen del cabello azulado en el baño, con su mano sangrante, le preocupó de sobremanera, y antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba con el alcohol y las pinzas en manos…

-¿Cómo sabían dónde estaban?... Ni siquiera sé recuerdo de donde las saque… -hablo suavemente, mientras que con una de las sabanas se cubría completamente el cuerpo, aun con esas dudas en su mente, su cuerpo nuevamente reacciono sin que Tenma se diera cuenta, sus manos buscaban algo, algo al que abrazarse, cuando Tenma se dio cuenta, sus brazos se encontraban abrazando una almohada, la miro unos momentos, y como había ocurrido anteriormente, con sus manos, esta vez hundió su cara en la almohada, respirando profundamente, y sintiendo una esencia que lo relajo, haciéndolo cerrar sus ojos, y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo- Kyousuke…- Susurro entre sueños…

Suavemente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Kyousuke, este lentamente se acerco a la cama, y con su mano sana, acaricio los cabellos de Tenma que se encontraban a la vista… mientras susurraba unas palabras…

-Volveré a conquistarte…Tenma…

Continuara~

* * *

En el Próximo capítulo, casi al final de este, ara aparición Taiyou~ No me odien por lo que haré *Llorar* si quieren matarme… pues están es sus derechos… Ahora a contestar los Comentarios~ kjskaj

**IchiBerryz: ¿**Hermoso y triste? Wuaaaa~ enserio? * Llora* fuiste mi primer comentario y eso me alegro! ... y de aqui en adelante... los capis se ponen.. hem ¿Raros? Noo se xDDD kwjksjaksjaksjaks

**Mely Fubuki Kagamine**: *hace un corazon con las manos* Gracias~ ¿Enserio te llegan mis historias? wua~ y yo que pienso que son... hem ¿extrañas? pero GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, y espero que tu pc no se ponga mas Gay... xD

**Utau Otonoshi**: No llores... y Tenma no es malo... todo fue culpa del accidente! como dice en este capi!...jwksjaks no te puedo adelantar mucho... y me encantaria contestarte esas preguntas... pero si el hago... D: el fic pondría fome...haaaa Utau-Chan~ Quien no Ama la pareja KyoTen... SOLO LAS QUE LES GUSTAN EL KYOTAKU!... ewé ademas.. El KyoTen manda~ Domina~ y Gana~ Muajajajajajajajjajaa *se abofetea mentalmente* Hemm... VIVA EL KYOTEN!

Muajajajjajaj~ el KyoTen manda~ 3


	3. Capitulo 2

.w. siempre… me pasa lo mismo... ahora estaba viendo Máster Chef Australia… (Tofu de seda *Baba*… Pie de Limón~… -se va a comer el Pie de Crema de Banana que izo ayer- ) Hem … *se esconde* y pues… se me vino a la mente… ESO ARE… y después me vino otra y otra y otra… y se me fue la idea original… pero al final lo arregle~ wkjaskajksa sin más el fic~… Y si les da hambre mientras leen… pues…. ewé No me echen la culpa~ y gracias por sus comentarios… wkjaskajskasj las amoo~

**IchiBerryz:** Muchas Gracias por poner estar historia en favoritos~ wkjskajskasj Te ami (?)

**Mely Fubuki Kagamine:** tu computador ya sedera (?) wkajsas tranquila ~ todo sucede por algo... wkjskjaksjas Te ami (?)

Gracias por seguir leyendo! me hacen Feliz!

* * *

Capitulo 2

La mañana llego, y Tenma se movió incómodamente, entre las sabanas, ya que la luz del sol, que se filtraba por las cortinas aun cerradas de la habitación, le llegaba justo en su rostro, pero después un aroma delicado, se filtró en la habitación, inundándola a ese aroma, con toques de mantequilla, y también se distinguía el tocino, los orbes azul metalizado miraban en techo, mientras seguía hipnotizado por el aroma…

-¡Matsukaze!

Se escucho por todo el departamento, en ese mismo momento, Tenma ya se encontraba, de pie y enfrente de la puerta de la habitación, una vez que escucho un segundo llamado de Kyousuke, suspiro, verdaderamente odiaba que ese chico que conoció hace unas horas atrás (aunque en verdad lo conoce desde ya hac años) le llamara por su apellido.

Tenma Movió fuertemente su cabeza, para que esos pensamientos la dejaran, y con un leve suspiro abrió la puerta, pero un fuerte ahora a muchos ingredientes invadieron sus fosas nasales, haciendo que sus tipas rugieran fuertemente, esto lo izo sonrojarse fuertemente, mientras posicionaba sus brazos alrededor de su estomago para callar los gruñidos de sus tripas, inútilmente, ya que cuando cada vez se acercaba a la cocina, el aroma proveniente de ella, era aun mayor y más exquisito. Tenma cerró sus ojos, dejando que sus fosas nasales y pulmones se llenaran completamente con ese aroma, camino unos pasos, y sintió como algo lo jalaba y sentaba, con miedo abrió los ojos, y sus orbes metalizados, se encontraron con una hermosa presentación de platos, miro hacia uno de sus costados y allí estaba Kyousuke, poniendo una taza de Leche tibia con café.

-Así siempre me pedias que te diera en desayuno los sábados… -fue lo único que dijo, Kyousuke antes de mirarlo con una de sus cejas alzadas. Tenma por su parte, estaba más que encantado por esos platillos, tan sencillos que se ven de preparar- ¿Acaso no vas a desayunar…?

-¿He?... Ha… Gr-Gracias…

-Mejor come… o Ranmaru te robara el postre de Frutas con mouse de Banana… -Tenma tras escuchar eso, miro a Kyousuke, pero este se encontraba ahora lavando unos cuantos utensilios, entonces volvió su mirada al palto, donde yacían unos Huevos, con tocino salteado en pan de centeno tostado a la perfección y al parecer este era recién hecho, de solo ver eso, su mirada viajo rápidamente a una taza de café, al parecer este tenía crema de leche (por la leve espuma que tenia) y pequeños rastros de chocolate que se encontraba ya disueltos por el calor del liquido, a un lado se encontraba un vaso de Jugo, al parecer de naranja y un poco más atrás se hallaban dos pocillos, uno de futras cortadas de diferentes maneras, además los colores hacían parecer a esa ensalada de fruta, un recipiente de dulces, y a un lado en otro pocillo, se encontraba una crema, de gran consistencia y color.

Tenma simplemente trago duro, antes de decidirse a comer algo, y el primer bocado que dio, izo que este soltara un suspiro, la comida estaba en su punto, los elementos estaban tan bien preparados que apresar de la sencillez del plato, los elementos no se opacaban los unos con los otros, era una experiencia con los sabores jamás experimentada.

-Está muy buena- dijo Tenma antes de meterse otro pedazo de su desayuno, y beber un poco de su café, sacándose la duda de si tenía leche de crema, pero una vez que lo bebió, se sorprendió, primero atacaba lo fuerte del café, pero a su paso llegaba el suave sabor de la leche, y después un refrescante pero tenue sabor a menta con chocolate.

Tenma estaba encantado, siguió comiendo muy gustoso la comida, sin fijarse de que era observado en cada movimiento por Kyousuke, que se encontraba en frente de él, también comiendo su desayuno, menos abundante que el de Tenma, pero era lo mismo. Sonrió al ver la cara de satisfacción del castaño, pero a pesar de eso, de la nada el recuerdo de que Tenma no recuerda nada de su relación lo ataco de sorpresa y eso empeoro cuando…

-Estoy seguro de que Taiyou mataría por una comida como esta… -Tenma después de decir eso, dejo salir un suspiro, y se dispuso a irse del lugar, pero después volteo a ver a Kyousuke- Lo lamento… Quieres que te…

-No te preocupes Matsukaze… Yo lo hago… Ve a bañarte si deseas… -todo eso lo dijo en un tono frio, cosa que sorprendió de sobremanera Tenma, ya que desde el primer momento que lo vio en el hospital, le había hablado tan serenamente, y sin decir nada, Tenma se fue al baño, a echarse una ducha, la necesitaba, especialmente, después de ese tono en el que Kyousuke le hablo, por alguna razón desconocida, le había dolido de sobremanera.

Una vez en el baño, apoyo la espalda contra la puerta, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su pecho, cercana a su corazón, se sentía realmente Dolido y Molesto, y todo por culpa de unas simples palabras de un desconocido, aunque… si en verdad era su novio… él no lo recordaba…

-¿Pero qué me pasa?...-susurro muy bajo par sí mismo, mientras cerraba sus ojos muy fuertemente.

_Abre perdido 6 años de memoria, pero aun así… yo siempre amare a Taiyou… ambos nos juramos… ¿Cierto?... además no creo que Tsurugi sea de mi tipo… es cierto que es atractivo… pero yo siempre amare y seré amado por Taiyou… _

Mientras que los pensamientos de Tenma era eso, que le daban vuelta al mismo asunto, y le llevarían a una insensata conclusión de lo que debería de hacer… Kyousuke, se encontraba poniendo el último palto en la lava vajillas, suspiro pesadamente, mientras miraba hacia una de las ventanas que allí se encontraban, él ya había tomado una decisión, y era el de volver a conquistar a Tenma… pero al parecer no le iba hacer muy fácil, ya que este no dejaba de pensar en Taiyou.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo Tsurugi?

Tras aquella pregunta que lo tomo desprevenido, Kyousuke volteo a ver de quien provenía, allí, cerca de la entrad del living se encontraba una mujer de 34 o 35 años de edad, de cabellos castaños verdosos, y a su lado un chico de unos 24 años de edad, de cabellos rosados, tomado en un moño alto, ambas personas tenía una mirada curiosa hacia el peli azulado, quien simplemente suspiro…

-déjenme que adivino… Yuuichi les pasó unas copias de las llaves… -ambas personas rieron por lo bajo, mientras que Kyousuke simplemente cerró los ojos frustrados y con un pensamientos "tengo que cambiar la cerradura"

-Lo siento jefe… -con ese tono de voz, admitía de que Yuuichi les había entregado unas copias de la cerradura de la casa- pero aun así… Minamizawa pido que lo llamara lo antes posible…

-¿Aki?-la peli verdosa, ante aquel llamado, dirigió su mirada al castaño, quien se encontraba utilizando una bata de baño, mientras unas gotas caían juguetonamente por sus cabellos húmedos, Kyousuke se quedo embobado viendo a Tenma, ignorando el hecho de que la Tía de este y uno de sus empleados y amigos del castaño, se encontraban presentes.

Como siempre, como si por arte de magia se tratase, Ranmaru tuvo que sacar a Kyousuke de su trance, dándose cuenta después de que Tanto Aki como Tenma ya no se encontraban en la escena.

-Jefe… Podría llamar a Minamizawa…o después dirá que no le di el recado y sacara conclusiones muy poco "Sanas"… y no creo que en estos momentos le convenga esas conclusiones… -advirtió lo mas tranquilamente que pudo Ranmaru, quien le entregaba el teléfono a Kyousuke, este rápidamente lo tomo y marco un numero- ¿y… es muy malo? –Kyousuke miro de reojo a Ranmaru, dejando salir un suspiro de derrota, dando a entender de que si era…

Mientras tanto Tenma, buscaba ropa que ponerse en la habitación junto con Aki, esta simplemente se limitaba a pasarle unas cuantas prendas que había elegido Tenma para ponerse, hasta que final mente ese silencio que inundaba la habitación, fue roto por el castaño…

-¿Aki? –instintivamente la peli verdosa se sobresalto, dirigiendo su mirada hacia todos los lados y respondiendo con un "¿Qué pasa?", Tenma al escuchar eso, suspiro dando a entender de que estaba realmente confundido y angustiado- he decidido algo… pero siento que no es la mejor elección… ¿o sí?

-¿Elección?... Tenma… No me digas que… -Tenma volteo a ver a Aki, su mirada demostraba decisión, pero a la vez, temor, un temor incomprensible, que Aki pudo ver eso- ¿seguro? –fue lo único que decidió a preguntar… y tras ver a Tenma a asistir, su corazón se rompió…

Ella también sabia el por qué Tenma había dejado a Taiyou… y vio la dura depresión que tuvo, hasta que Kyousuke llego a su vida…a pesar de que, ella deseaba decirle todo, pero las palabras de Yuuichi le venían a la mente, haciendo que ese corazón roto, se abriera más y más…

"_No creo que sea lo mejor decirle, como y el porqué de la ruptura que tuvo con Taiyou antes de su matrimonio…estoy más que seguro de que lo negara… Aki… en verdad no sé qué es lo mejor para Tenma en estos momentos… pero si el toma una decisión debemos apoyarlo… eso es lo que pienso" _

Aki recordó cómo se encontraba Yuuichi en esos momentos, a pesar de que intentara de dar una sonrisa para tranquilizar, simplemente no lo conseguía, si él estaba devastado, no quería ver a Kyousuke cuando se enterara de la decisión que Tenma había tomado…lo más seguro, era que Tsurugi Kyousuke, volviera por lo viejos caminos… ¿era posible?... lo más seguro es que si.

Aki cerró sus ojos y dejo salir un suspiro, a su mente vino a uno de sus inquilinos que también estuvo en el accidente, y estaba viviendo lo mismo que Tenma… pero las palabras del novio del chico vivieron a su mente…

-Aunque la mente olvide… el corazón recuerda… -pronuncio, con una sonrisa, ganándose la atención y curiosidad de Tenma…

-¿a qué viene eso?-Aki sencillamente rio ante esa pregunta…

"_-Tenma… ¿estás completamente seguro de esto?...-el castaño volteo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que calmo el corazón de peli verdosa. _

_-¡Claro Aki!... después de todo… Lo amo más que a mi vida… -Aclaro el castaño, sin un eje de duda en su voz, eso izo que Aki sonriera- y curo y se gano mi corazón… -fue el pensamiento del castaño._

_-Tenma… -Susurro ya más tranquila, viendo como entraba Kyousuke en la escena, agarrando sin previo aviso la maleta que Tenma tenía entre sus mano. _

_-¿Esta es la última Matsukaze?-pregunto desinteresado el peli azulado, pero Tenma izo Puchero, cosa que lo izo sonrojar y desviar la mirada, mientras tanto Aki miraba ese momento. _

_-Que no me digas Matsukaze… Dime Tenma, Kyousuke… _

_-Olvídalo…_

_-¡Kyousuke!..." _

-Nada Tenma… Nada… -Sonrió, al recordar ese recuerdo- Sólo se me escapo…

-¿Cómo?... ¡No me mientras Prima! –finalmente Tenma izo Puchero, cosa que le dio gracia a Aki.

Después de aquello, el día transcurrió con total normalidad, Aki se quedo un rato más que Ranmaru, ya que este tenía que ir a trabajar al restorán, pero Tenma se sorprendió mucho al conocer un poco mas de Kyousuke, tras extrañas circunstancias (Gracias a Ranmaru y saber cómo hacer hablar a Kyousuke atreves de celos), pero aun no podía creer, que en el edificio donde se encontraran lo allá construido su tío y regalado a este, pero aún hay más, después de la muerte del padre de Kyousuke, él y su Hermano, heredaron la compañía de automóviles, que su padre saco a flote con sangre, sudor y lagrimas, Kyousuke es el dueño mayoritario, y vicepresidente de la empresa (mientras que Yuuichi es el presidente de esta por acuerdos de familia), y a pesar de eso, Kyousuke es Dueño de uno de los restoranes más cotizados y famosos de la cuidad.

-¿Y sabes quién decoro el restorán principal? –pregunto Aki, en un tono divertido, llamando la atención de Tenma.

-¿Quién? –si había algo a que Tenma le gustara, era decoración, ante la mirada soñadora de Tenma, Kyousuke dejo salir una sonrisa, pronunciando él la respuesta ante la interrogante de Tenma…

-Fuiste tú mismo Te… -Pero enseguida se corrió- Matsukaze…-Aki Miro al peli azulado, ya era la novena vez que se casi le llamaba por su nombre al castaño, y lo corregía rápidamente, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta Aki, fue de el leve seño fruncido que colocaba Tenma cada vez que Kyousuke le llamaba por su apellido.

-¿Y-Yo? –pero el tono de voz utilizado en aquella interrogante, no fue de sorpresa, sino mas bien de enfado, cosa que llamo la atención de los dos presentes. Aki como siempre miro por un largo rato a Tenma, mientras que Kyousuke…

-¿Qué te sucede?-enseguida pregunto, pero Tenma sencillamente lo miro de reojo, con una mirada de desprecio, eso izo que Kyousuke frunciera el seño levemente- Oye respóndeme…Matsukaze…

-Cállate- solo son pensar el castaño, sorprendiendo tanto a Aki como a Kyousuke, pero a este último, cuando escucho aquello, dicho con gran enfado, le dolió, cerro sus puños con fuerzas sobre sus rodillas y cerró los ojos, mientras tanto Aki simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que sucedía, ¿Tenma le había dicho cállate a Kyousuke fríamente?, Si y ella lo acababa de presenciar, pero también noto algo, el seño fruncido de Tenma cuando Kyousuke le llamo Matsukaze…

Aquella leve observación que había descubierto de casualidad la izo sonreír, pero rápidamente cambio su mirada, ya que el rechinido de una silla a un lado de ella, le llamo la atención, encontrándose con Kyousuke, con la mirada baja, este se estaba retirando del lugar, sin decir palabra, tras el cállate por parte de Tenma.

-¿Kyousuke?

Tras aquella llamada de Tenma, Kyousuke simplemente se detuvo dando un largo suspiro, tras aquello dirigió su mirada hacia las dos personas.

-¿Desearían ver el restorán por sus propios ojos?

¿A que vino eso?... fue la pregunta que paso por la Mente de Tenma una vez ya a solo minutos de llegar al restorán. El por qué se la hacía ahora, pues, comenzó a recordar la conversación, y nuevamente en su cabeza, entro una leve duda, una duda que prefería ignorar, antes de averiguar. Una vez ya frente el restorán, Tenma Trago duro, estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que entraba a un gran restorán con fama ¿no?. Kyousuke entro primero, seguido de Aki, Tenma espero unos segundos antes de dar el paso para entrar, una vez dentro sus ojos se iluminaron, estaba maravillado con la decoración, y el aroma de los platos también hipnotizaba. Kyousuke volteo en toda las direcciones buscando, algo, cosa que llamo la atención de Aki.

-¿Tsurugi?...

-¡Hijo! –esas voces Aki las reconoció enseguida, dirigiendo su mirada hacia un lado, allí estaban la madre y el padre de Tenma, quienes dejaron a su hijo a su suerte, tras romper el compromiso con Taiyo, y al cambiarse de carrera.

Aki simplemente dedico una sonrisa forzada, mientras Tenma se acercaba incrédulo, hacia sus padres.

-Tenma...-aquel leve llamado, tan tranquilo, hicieron que tanto Aki, como Kyousuke dirigieran su mirada, hacia más atrás de los padres de Tenma, encontrándose con una cabellera anaranjada…

-Ta… -Pero Kyousuke no fue capaz de terminar, ya que Tenma…

-¡Taiyo!-llamo Tenma, con mucha ilusión, rompiendo el corazón de Kyousuke, al ver a SU castaño y dolor de cabeza, hacia los brazos de ese mal nacido- ¡Te extrañe tanto!-Taiyo solo se dedico a sonreír, ante las miradas curiosas y perplejas de muchos empleados, Tenma le miro, y en acto reflejo lo beso…

El silencio que reino en ese momento, fue sepulcral, las miradas de sorpresa aparecieron rápidamente entre los empleados y también los murmullos. Esa escena había molestado a Kyousuke de sobremanera, y al escuchar los leves murmullos, estallo en ira y rabia, se giro violentamente hacia los empleados, lanzándoles una mirada matadora y llena de ira guardada, dándoles a entender que volviera al trabajo, cosa que hicieron sin chistar.

-Tenma me alegra de que vuelvas a hacer tú mismo- dijo entre sollozos de falsas lagrimas la madre de muchacho, llamando la atención de Aki, Kyousuke y Tenma, los dos primeros alzaron una ceja, y ambos tenían un simple pensamiento en la mente, Cerrarle la boca de un maldito puñetazo a esa mujer, si… tanto Aki como Kyousuke querían golpearla por decir aquellas palabras- ¿Cierto Aki?... –Aki tras aquella pregunta sonrió Forzadamente, cosa que Tenma noto…

-Aki esta enfadad…-fue el pensamiento de Tenma, quien seguía en los brazos de Taiyo, pero rápidamente su mirada viajo hacia la figura de Kyousuke, notando que el muchacho, no hacía mucho esfuerzo en esconder su enojo (pero si su rabia y ganas de golpear), cosa que izo estremecer el cuerpo de Tenma, y en un acto involuntario, empujo a Taiyo lejos de él, se abrazo a sí mismo, y salió del lugar, rápidamente, ante la mirada de todos.

-Pov Tenma-

¿Que fue ese sentimiento de rabia y asco que sentí?...

"_-¡Tenma!- grito… _

_**-¡Aléjate de mi Taiyo! **_

_-Tenma… _

_-¡No digas mi nombre!... __**¡Te Odio!**__**Eres **__**un cretino Amemia Taiyo**__… Yo te ame… ¿¡y tú!- hubo silencio- __**¡NI ERES CAPAS DE CONTESTARME ESO!...**__ " _

-¿He? – mire a mi alrededor, notando que me encontraba en la calle de enfrente del restorán, me pecho dolía, y sentía mi cuerpo pesado, mire hacia atrás, viendo la fachada del restorán- ¿Qué fue… eso? –me pregunte en voz alta, llevando mis manos hacia mi pecho, cercano a mi corazón, dolía mucho, sin darme cuenta me encontraba abrazándome a mí mismo, mientras comenzaba a llorar ,¿necesitaba un abrazo? ¿De quién?, mis sollozos comenzaron hacerse más fuertes, y mi vista comenzaba a nublarse…

-¡Tenma!- alguien me estaba llamando, pero no tenía fuerzas, con lo poco que me quedaba levanté la cabeza, pero mi vista estaba demasiado borrosa, solo pude ver una silueta, acercándose rápidamente donde estaba, en ese momento mis piernas flaquearon, y me estaba desplomando hacia el suelo, cerré mis ojos, esperando el contacto frio del asfalto, pero no lo sentí, sino que sentí un cálido abrazo, que me calmo por completo, unos fuertes brazos que me sostenían, y una suave caricia en mis cabellos, deseaba abrir mis ojos para saber quién era, pero no podía, y sin saberlo susurre- Taiyo… Te…-eso fue lo último… que pude decir, pero también escuche con calidad una voz, que decía "He…" con melancolía y tristeza, eso me izo salir una última lagrima…

Tsurugi… fue lo que mi mente susurro, ¿estaré tomando la mejor elección?...No lo sé, y tampoco sé cómo saberlo… ¿Debería de volver a la vida que creo que debo de vivir?, yo creo que si… pero… No lo sé… que alguien me ayude… _**Por favor… ayuda…**_

Continuara…

* * *

Wooo… esta bn… en el próximo capítulo sabremos por que Tenma odia a Taiyou y que es lo que este le izo, que lo lastimo mucho, también como es que Tema y Kyousuke se conocieron y ambos se enamoraron en el mismo instante que cruzaron mirada (*Poker Face* ya lo eche al agua) , y desde ya les aviso que el capitulo tres se dividirá en tres partes… una narrada por su servidora, otra por Tenma y otra por Kyousuke… ;D Comentarios~ :D a si y a las que me comentan en facebook… muchas Gracias… no se preocupen por no poder comentar en Mundo yaoio en FF… al saber lo que piensan del fic… me hace feliz y me alimenta (?)… Bueno esooo~ wkajskajskajskasjaks _**las ama Sarah Casguel B:**_


End file.
